Not What She Expected
by DarkTakaoKinomiya
Summary: After 5 years Tea comes back to Domino to see her friends only to find that they arent there. So She goes to find them and runs into Kaiba *not good summary R&R please!*


DYM: Err..Hey! Umm.. *twitches* I was going through my stories and I found this one, and looked over it..You won't BELEIVE how MANY spelling mistakes and missing words/sentances there were.. So I took it upon myself to actually fix my stuff..I'm banned from FF.net cause of my evil grandma and uncle.. *twitches* So, gratefully, I have My sista DSK to post it up for me, since she created the account for me.. and currently at the moment im grounded from the computer.. So at that, I wont be updating ANY of my fictions real quickly.. If I do, it'll mainly be with Mandi's help.. So yeah..  
  
DSK: Yeah, poor girl.. Anyways, MALIIIIIIK!  
  
Malik: Yes..? *gripping the Rod behind his back*  
  
DSK: Oh stop it! *takes the rod away* Anyways..  
  
DYM: Do the disclaimer!  
  
Malik: damn.. DarkYugiMotou doesn't own Yuugiou.. if she did, there'd be mass chaos everywhere and the world as we know it would die.. She also doesn't own any song's by Madonna..   
  
DSK: -_- stupid good for nothing egyptian..  
  
DYM: Err.. *coughs* On with the story!  
  
It had been 5 years since she had been to Domino and seen her friends. She had left 5 years ago to go to America for dance class and now she was comming back to see all her friends. Never in her entire life had she been so happy. She was 16 when she left now she is 21. She smiled remembering all the things she and her friends went through.  
  
Once she arrived at Domino Airport she went down to baggage claim where her friends were supposed to meet her. She looked around for familliar faces she knew but didnt see any. Her smile fell as she looked around. She didn't see anyone she knew. She walked out of the airport with her head hung and drove off to her old house where she was staying for a few weeks. She went in and called all of her old friend's house but no one picked up. She sighed and decided to go to the park. It was evening but they had always stayed out late so maybe they would be there.  
  
She ran out the dor and walked the rest of the way and made her way to Domino Park 'I'm surprised I still remember the way... So much has changed.' Tea thought as she made her way to the park. Once she got there she looked around. It was mostly empty except for a few teenagers who were chatting and laughing and having a good time. She made her way over to the swings and sat on one of them and watched the teens. They reminded her so much of herself and her friends when they were younger. Oh What she would give to be like that again.   
  
Soon after the teens left and she just sat there alone in her thoughts. A single tear fell down her face as she thought of her friends and the past. "They left me..." She whispered to no one. she sighed as more tears ran down her face. She wiped them away but more kept comming until she didn't care anymore. She sighed and got up and started walking through the park as if in a dream she remembered what happened when was was young. She stopped at a lake and smiled. The very same lake they had all actually met.  
  
She opened her mouth and a soft tune came out. "This used to be my playground. This used to be my, childhood dream. This used to be the place I ran too.. Whenever I was in need, of a friend. Why did it have to end? And why do they always say... 'Dont look back'. Keep your head held high. Dont ask them why. Because-" "Life is short." A voice came from behind her. Tea whirled to see a figure infront of her but she couldn't make out who it was because of the shadows. "Who are you?" Tea asked, quinting to see past the shadows to see who it was. The figure stepped out of the shadows and Tea gasped. There infront of her was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hello Kaiba. I didn't know you knew American music." Tea said rather embarrassed that Kaiba was there. "I visit there often with business meetings. Mokuba still listens to that damn awful music they have. That's the only one I actually like." Kaiba said back. Looking over the girl. No, not girl, she had become a woman now.. She had changed much since Kaiba had last seen her. Her hair was longer and she was more aware of herself and had a sence of poise to her now. "Oh, well glad you like it. It's my favorite song there. Although I don't hear it often..." She trailed off and turned back to the lake, new tears forming in her eyes. She was really embarassed that she was crying infront of Kaiba. Sure she had done it before when she was younger but she had a reputation now.   
  
"What are you doing back here, Mazaki. I thought you had gone to become a dancer." Kaiba said. "I am a dancer, Kaiba. I got a few weeks before I have to return so I decided to come back here. But seeing no ones here but you I guess it doesn't matter where I am." Tea said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I guess everyone's forgotten about me now.." She added under her breath which didn't go unoticed by Kaiba. He went up to her and turned her around to face him and his face softened when he saw her face.   
  
"Leave me alone Kaiba please, I can't stand having memories comming back to me..." Tea whispered, her body shaking from the cold and from crying. Kaiba's eyes softened more and he took off his trenchcoat and put it on her and by instinct pulled her to him and put his arms around her and rocked her, whispering that it would be alright til she stopped crying. She looked at him with red and puffy eyes that showed gratitude in them. "Thank you Seto-I mean Kaiba." She said. She hadn't meant to say his first name knowing that not very many people used his first name. "You can call me Seto if you want." He said back, still rocking her slightly. A red tint formed on her face when she realized he was still holding her. "You can let go of me Seto. I'm fine now." Tea said, slightly embarassed. Seto smirked and pulled her closer to him. "Oh but I'm comfortable like this Tea." Tea's face grew more red at this. Seto nearly laughed out loud at how tense she was. Maybe he could show her she shouldnt be.  
  
He turned her in his arms so she faced him. Her blue eyes locked with his. His arm slide up her back and up by her neck, playing with parts of her hair and tracing a pattern on her neck which cause her to shiver from it. Suddenly her bent down and claimed her lips with his.  
  
Tea's eyes widened at this then her mind went numb from all the raw emotion that Seto was giving off. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like pure fire and yet cold at the same time. It made her whole body tingle and felt a wave of heat flow through her. Tea's arm went around his neck while one burried into his dark brown hair. Seto pulled her closer and ran his tongue accross her lip asking entrance which she complied and opened her mouth willingly, letting him explore her mouth. Much too soon they pulled back for air. Tea drew in heavy breaths, her eyes were half lidded and clouded with passion and love in them. Seto's eyes the same. She nuzzled into him and felt her eyes close and she fell asleep.   
  
Seto smiled and picked her up and called his limo and climbed into it and had the driver drive them back to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto looked down at Tea who was asleep on his lap. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you..Tea Mazaki" Which caused a small smile to form on Tea's lips.  
  
DYM: Ahh.. There we go, now it turned out right.. if anyone sees any mistakes or punctuation errors tell me okay? Thanks ^_^  
  
DSK: Be kind and review Lori please? And if its not any trouble, read some of her other stories and review them (She's a little down in morale..) anyways yeah..  
  
DYM: R&R and Have a good day/night! Ja! 


End file.
